Treasure Planet: The Remnant
by Natsu Ogawa
Summary: When Treasure Planet was destroyed, the treasure transported onto another planet that could only be found by a Remnant.Captain Jim and crew are hired by Delbert once again to find it, but on their way a girl with strange eyes crashed on board! JimXOC
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone, I AM ALIVE...and ready to start "working" again. I have been reading fanfic after fanfic or various fandoms such as; The Dark Knight, Despicable Me, Ghost Hunt, Danny Phantom and many many many others! And this idea for Treasure Planet has been biting me in the ass like "WRITE ME YOU LAZY BUM!" So I sincerely hope you enjoy it. LET THIS SHOW BEGIN!

* * *

In the middle of a dark, cloud covered night, two large men wearing uniforms stand dutifully, their backs to a large wooden gate that hid a hospital. This hospital was large, old, and darkly intimidating. And this hospital was no ordinary hospital for those sick with the flu or injured. This was a hospital for the sick and demented, the mentally tormented, and the insane. An asylum.

The doors of the hospital's main building swung open, revealing a tall, thin man with a grim and dark face in a greenish brown trench coat. The wind was picking up and thunder started to voice off in the distance. The man sighed in annoyance.

"Perfect." The man groaned. "Richard!" He yelled into the hospital.

An older man, fatter as well appeared, stumbling over his own feet. "Yes, Master Caldwell? You asked for me?" He asked nervously.

" Are we ready to leave? I'd like us to be on that ship before the storm arrives." He asked in a haughty tone, not bothering to look at Richard.

"Yes sir! Just placing the last piece of luggage into place." He confirmed.

"Good. And the girl?"

"Kept as quiet as a ghost town in her chamber." He smiled. "The coaches are coming now."

"All right, I'll fetch for the girl so that she doesn't slip by you, _again._" Caldwell said, ice on his tongue, making the fat man flinch in shame and embarrassment.

Caldwell quickly and gracefully walked up the stairs. Higher and higher until he reached his desired floor. Then he made his was to the room at the end of the hall, passing the rooms of the many sick patients. Finally he made it to the room and without knocking swung the door open and peered inside to see no one occupying it. He narrowed his dark brown eyes in suspicion and stepped in with caution.

"Oh, young miss. Again with your little games?" He said tauntingly. " Now why don't we give it a rest for tonight and go on our way?"

He waited there in silence. He scanned the room for any movement. Then, suddenly the shadow of the door moved and he whipped around barley missing a pan to the face and tripped over the leg of the bed and fell to the ground. The assailant tried to strike again, but Caldwell quickly knocked her down by tripping her with his own foot. Once she hit the floor hard, Caldwell wasted to time to retrieve the pan and pull out his gun and point it at her as she was about to get up sight of the gun made her freeze in her position. She gritted her teeth and glared at the man now towering before her.

"Now, my dear. Let us not fight tonight. Wouldn't want to harm such a beautiful face, now would we?" He approached closer, keeping the gun to her face. He knelt down and grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. She averted her eyes. "Look at me!" He growled.

Her eyes involuntarily looked at him. The young woman's eyes seemed to glow with anger and hatred toward Caldwell. Her eyes of the sea and of the afternoon sky. These eyes are what had brought her to this situation. A frightening thin, yet strong man, and a gun to her face.

"See isn't that better? Come now...young miss." And without warning his hit her across the head with the butt of the gun, she was knocked unconscious and slumped down to the floor with a thud.

Caldwell stood up and dusted himself off, staring down at the young woman he just struck in satisfaction. Her short, maroon hair spread around her like a red halo, and her gray asylum patient uniform dress spread like wings. Quickly and silently he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as though she was a bag of potatoes and beets, not so much as a crimson angel. He ran swiftly down the steps and out the main door to of the hospital to the a coach waiting there, patiently, with a line behind it consisting of more coaches with carriers attached whom contained servants disguised as patients.

Richard gave a slight expression of confusion to the sight of the unconscious girl. He said nothing about it, though. He knew that the girl must've tried to put up a fight before being taken away. His master Caldwell threw her in the carrier where the patients were kept when transported by coach. It was padded, lucky for her, but had it been not so he would have still thrown her in, like burdening luggage. He loudly closed and locked the door, should she try to escape again. He went around and sat in his seat waiting for Richard to follow suit and sit in front of him. The coach finally started moving down the road and through the gate which revealed the outside world.

"Did it go well?" Richard asked rather sheepishly.

Caldwell to out his gun again to admire it, though it made Richard's face suddenly become painted the color of panic. "Why, yes, I guess it rather did..." He drolled tauntingly. "She's got quite the spirit, doesn't she?" He asked casually.

"Well, I suppose so, my lord. If you had to strike her down, again." He agreed eagerly.

"But what else should be expected...after all she is a Remnant." He smirked, glancing to the wall behind him, knowing that behind it was a carrier keeping her captive and cold. "Keeping her famished made it a lot easier, easier. She hardly had any strength. An excellent idea, Richard, I must give credit." he complimented, though he stared down at him with superiority.

"Thank you, sir, I'm not worthy!" He gasped. He never got a compliment that often from his master.

"Certainly." He smirked. He turned to look at trees pass by in dark green blurs, and then to the sky still cloudy and voicing. Then, soon a white smile of lightening graced the sky, followed by gentle rain that became harsher as time looked away, tired of the scene to his rather nervous, twit companion. "Nervous, Richard?"

Richard gulped down the little pride he had before replying. "W-well sir...I'm not very fond of storms, a-a-and you have yet to put away your arm." He started, or rather, stuttered. He looked down at the old buttons of his old dirt brown trench coat.

"Well," Caldwell put away his arm in a sophisticated manner. " you'll have to deal with your phobia alone, I can't help you." He waved his hand at him, dismissively.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

After an hour or so of traveling in the coach they arrived to their destination. Lien Space Port. It was night, so few beings were around. Well, fewer than if it were day. Caldwell's coach led the others to a different path on the space port's roads that was for businesses and not so much expeditions or cruises. They pulled up to a robot security guard standing at the gate that led to their private ship that transported patients to go to other hospitals.

Caldwell stepped out of the coach and walked up to the robot with a false face of friendliness and a folder.

"Good evening sir, identification, passport, clearance and passes please." The Robot Guard said, systematically.

"Here you are." Caldwell passed his documents to the officer.

"Berman Caldwell, doctor at Gustaf Hospital for the Demented and Insane." The Robot Guard whistled. " Transporting patients to another place, eh?" He said casually.

"Yes...they're a little too much for the staff and employees to handle." Caldwell chuckled.

"That's understandable!" The Guard laughed as well. "All right, you're clear." The guard signaled for the gate to be risen.

"Thank you, sir." Caldwell said, getting back inside the coach. "More like brute with bolts." He said once inside with a sly smirk. Richard nervously chuckled. "It's good they don't check the luggage..."

Once they got through the gate they were at the docks to their ship. It was rather small compared to the other ships on the space. It was still big, and gray. A depressing shade of gray with rust. The windows had bars and some actually had glass but they were tinted. There were a lot of windows, which meant a lot of rooms to keep the patients in. And to keep track of them when they were out were search lights, already on.

At this time the young miss finally awoke, first thing she sees is the monstrosity through the small window of her carrier's door. She looked above an saw the captain of the ship. He was a sort of tiger creature, only with yellow fur and black stripes. He was muscular, and frightening due to the the black and gold military captain uniform evident battle scars. A torn ear, claw marks on the right cheek, and large fangs when he grinned at their arrival.

She decided to look away and studied the details of the ship for herself. On the side of the ship was " Asylum Express. " The windows. She saw they had bars and not glass...they were tiny too. The tainted windows.

'What's in there...?' She thought nervously. At that moment she felt herself panic when she kept looking at the ship. She didn't know why she was, she just knew she was when her heart started beating faster and her breathing came in more frequently. 'I don't want to go in there! No!' She looked at the ship with pure dread in her started to back away from the window.

The coach that held her carrier started to move toward the ship and up the steep ramp onto the dreadful mass, causing her to roll over and slam her back onto the carrier's door. Her panic was cut short due to the sudden pain of the impact. She separated from the hard surface and groaned, rubbing her head. Suddenly the coach was upright again causing her to fall with a grunt on the padded carrier floor.

As she tried to collect herself, the doors swung open to reveal two other doctors from the asylum hospital holding each door. She glanced at them bewildered and defensively. From the darkness of the night, Caldwell and the captain approached her carrier with wicked expressions on their faces. The light and shadows played on there faces and made them look more ominous and evil. The two doctors dragged her out by her arms. She tried to fight but it was futile, she was weak from hunger. They made her stand before the two awful men, but she refused to look.

"Ah, young miss...enjoy your trip." Caldwell taunted, with a cruel smirk. "Now, let me introduce you to this gentlemen here. This is Captain Flanagan, and you will give him the respect he deserve...so no attacking people with pans, understood?" He addressed.

"Nice to meet you, madam." The Captain said politely bowing his head a bit. His voice was low and rough, it suited his appearance.

She didn't respond anything, but she did spit hatefully at the floor, very close to the Captain's boots. He didn't react at all, just dismissed it but kept staring at her eyes. However it made Caldwell react. Next thing she felt was a hard slap to the face.

"Arrogant rat!" He growled. " For that, you will go a fourth night hungry! And once we've finished unloading everything, you can wash the deck." He grabbed her arm forcefully. He dragged her across the deck until they got to a door that went down stairs to the rooms.

Caldwell slammed open the door to one of the rooms. It was dark, dirty, and smelled of iron and sickness, with only a window being the source of light. Caldwell tossed her inside and she fell hard to thinly padded floor.

"May this serve you a lesson once and for all, _Iris._" He spat at her and to the floor just as she did before. With one final glare and roar, he slammed the door so loudly it made her jump, though she knew it would come.

The young woman, Iris just sat up and looked up and out the window to see the moon smile at her, pitifully. Next she felt the ship move violently as it started up for liftoff, causing her to stumble on her own hands and knees. Once it ceased she just stayed in the position she was in and cried until she fell asleep and dreamed of her past. At least in her dreams of her past, Iris was safe from Caldwell, the Captain, and others from the Asylum who've done her harm. At least then, she could feel some sort of happiness again.

* * *

HI MY DARLING READERS! hows this for not writing fanfics in a while, eh! im trying to keep things a little mysterious, which is why it took forever to learn Iris' name. Anyway yes...Caldwell was inspired my Frollo from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. (LOVE THAT MOVIE) It feels so good to be writing again and actually having fun with it! well please read and review i really really really need opinions and criticism!

well either way i really hope you enjoyed it, i love you all! peace out until the next chappie! (I'll try and be quicker about it!) oh, and this is totally dedicated to my bfffffffffffffffffffffffff b-ball-chan...I LOVES YOU, GIRLY! imma watch quest for camelot now...wait no i got to sleep...SHIT!

I LOVES YOU ALL, BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

RIIIIIIIIIING!

An alarm clock blared out in the silence of the morning, causing the young man occupying the bed to jump out in surprise, and snapping him awake. The young man groaned and reached over to slam his hand on the top of the alarm clock, making silence return once again as the man slumped over in relief.

It was quiet for about five seconds until the door swung open to reveal a smiling robot with electronic blue eyes, glowing in mad happiness.

"Mornin' Jimmy!" He cried out happily hyper.

The loudness made new captain James ''Jim'' P. Hawkins groan in annoyance. "What did I tell you about being so loud in the morning, B.E.N?"

Instantly B.E.N slapped his metal hands over his robotic mouth. Embarrassed, he grinned and chuckled nervously. "Sorry Jimmy! But I think you better hurry up and get dressed! You ARE going on you're first Galactic Voyage as captain today right after breakfast!" B.E.N exaggerated like a theater actor.

Jim propped his head on his hand and gave him a skeptical expression. "Are you still trying to be an actor?" He asked, rather teased.

"Are you going to stay in bed and have me call Mrs. Amelia Doppler to get you up and running?" B.E.N retorted.

"No." With that Jim got up, calmly but with a hint of panic. "What's for breakfast?" He asked as he entered his bathroom and started the shower.

"You're going to have to go downstairs and find out." B.E.N said as-a-matter-of-fact.

Jim's head popped out of the bathroom door and gave B.E.N a glare and pout. Sighing, he went back in and took a quick shower and after got dressed. And dressing took a fair amount of time due to all the buttons and buckles and other small details that Amelia would be sure to nag about if left unnoticed.

Once done he came out dressed in something similar to the uniform he wore when he came back home from the academy. The only thing different was that the length of the jacket was longer and the trims were blue instead of gold. Azure blue. His hair was still very similar to all his others, which are just two. He still had his part in the middle and his hair was at the tip of his ear, with the back hair very short but not completely faded.

He went to his dresser to look for his keep sake. A wood piece fused with silver metal on a silver chain. When the R.L.S Legacy was being remodeled to be placed in a museum, he was called upon along with Captain Amelia and Delbert Doppler to see if there is anything they wanted to keep from the ship. Amelia found a bullet where long boats used to be, she said it was probably the one her husband shot and smirked at him. Doppler wanted the long boat they escaped on, though he did have to pay a pretty penny for it. Jim found the wood piece in the galley, oddly enough. The wood piece reminded him of someone who was also fused with metal when he thought of where exactly he found it.

Jim slipped it on and stepped in front of the mirror to admire himself quickly and dashed down the hall and to the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see B.E.N setting the table up and Morph flying around him. As soon a Morph spotted Jim, he chirped and raced over to him, attacking him with dog kisses.

"Hey, hey! Morph!" Jim exclaimed trying to calm the pink blob down. " Good morning to you too." Morph chirped happily as he settled into Jim's hands.

"Finally you make it down here!" B.E.N said in his usual hyper tone. "Now...come. Sit. Eat. You're mother will be down in a minute." He said pushing Jim toward his seat.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure. You rush me to come down but not my mom?"

"She's a woman and a p- i mean and a hard working woman!" B.E.N spat out, he wanted to smack himself for tripping over his own words, but at least he saved himself.

Jim continued to look at him suspiciously but dismissed it. " Okay...so what's for breakfast?"

"Something nostalgic and something new." B.E.N tried to make it sound ominous but since i was him it just sounded goofy. He grabbed a ladle and stirred up the stuff that occupied the pot, scooped up two ladles fool and poured it into a bowl.

Jim sniffed the air, it smelled familiar indeed. B.E.N placed the bowl in front of him. It was soup. He whiffed it again, it smelled so familiar. He lifted his soup spoon about to take a sip when B.E.N slapped his hand down and gave Jim a stern look. Jim gave him a questioning look with a hint of annoyance.

Then his mother appeared at the kitchen door. "Good morning, everyone!" She announced. Morph flew up to her too and licked her face in joy while chirping. "Ah, Morph!" She exclaimed, causing Jim to laugh.

Morph finally settled down and flew back to Jim's side. "Morning, mom." He said as he got up to give her a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her worriedly. She looked tired. "You okay mom? You look a little too tired, you sleep well?" He asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"Oh, I'm fine, Jim don't worry..." She said. "Anyway what about you, Captain? You're going on your first voyage!" She gushed. She looked at her son, her eyes welling up. "I'm so proud of you, Jim." She embraced her son, and he embraced back.

"Thank you mom. That means a lot." Jim said in a whisper that she heard. "Now, how about we eat?" He said separating the embrace and looking at her with a smile. Jim glanced at B.E.N who was leaking oil from his eyes, his way of tearing up. "B.E.N?"

B.E.N instantly snapped out of his own sappy moment and in embarrassment almost dropped the ladle, causing him to flip out trying to catch it again, which he did. He chuckled nervously. "Heh, I'll just get her a bowl, too." And with that he quickly served Sarah a huge, huge bowl of soup.

"Thank you B.E.N." She said and was about to take a sip but noticed her son was staring at her strangely. "Something wrong Jim?" She asked a bit concerned and embarrassed.

"Can you finish all of that?" He asked straight up. " I mean, you usually eat a smaller amount...are you sure you're okay?"

Sarah set her spoon down and nervously glanced around the room and toward B.E.N. B.E.N looked at her too and glanced quickly toward Jim, causing her to sigh.

"Well Jim I really don't know how else to say this nor when else to say it, after all you are going to be leaving fo a while..." She took a big breath and looked at Jim. His face was full of anticipation, worry, and that childish curiosity that always made her smile, and she did. "Well, Daniel and I have been together for over two years already..." She started again. Daniel was a resident at the Benbow Inn and a writer. Him and Sarah hit it off, Daniel and Jim had gotten rather close, like father and son. That was a major relief for Sarah.

Jim nodded. "Well...I'm pregnant." She said. Her heart was pounding like thunder, she was worried about his reaction.

She looked at him to see his face still with his eyes bugged out. She tried so hard not to laugh but some giggles escaped. Jim stood up slowly and a smile crept slowly to his lips. "I. I'm going to have a brother?" He asked almost hopefully.

Sarah laughed at that, she remembered when he was kid he wanted a brother. "Or a sister, but yes." She said calmly and happy with her son's reaction.

"Congratulations, Mom!" Jim cried out, enveloping her in a hug.

"Thank you. You'll be an excellent older brother!" Sarah said.

"And you'll be a wonderful mother," He said. He separated the hug and smiled brightly at her. "You did a fine job with me!"

Sarah laughed and slapped his arm. "Alright, how about we finish eating and get you to the Space Port?"

They sat back in there seats and ate there soup. As soon as Jim took a sip, he smirked. Bonzebeast stew.

* * *

Jim's space pod landed on the dock of the Space Port. Despite his effort in telling his mother to stay home, she tagged along to see her son off, along with Daniel, BEN and Morph, whom was floating by Jim's head. Daniel had already known about he baby and was ecstatic himself, much to Sarah's relief. They walked to Jim's dock rather easily, unlike the last time, it was rather calm and empty. No one bothered Jim since the voyage to Treasure Planet was kept low key. Only scientist and politicians and other "big" people that no one really socialized with.

As they approached walked, Jim spotted his ship in all it's glory. A glorious Galleon ship, with it's wooden planks painted white, gold and pale blue. The solar sale the palest blue imaginable strapped together as they were still not in use. And on the side, in shining silver paint was written the name of the ship. " _The Hunter."_

They finally made it to the their dock and met up with Delbert and Amelia Doppler. Every one greeted each other and chatted a little, Sarah announced her pleasant news causing Amelia and Doppler to almost squeeze her to apologized and thanked Sarah again for looking after their children.

"Your welcome, it'll give me practice! It's been a while since i had little kids to look after." She ruffled her sons hair playfully and laughed.

"Mom!" He whined.

Everyone laughed. Amelia glanced at her watch and cleared her throat for everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, It's time to go." She announced. She approached Sarah to give her a hug and Daniel a hand shake, as so did Delbert and final congratulations then headed on to the ship.

Jim nodded and turned to his mother to see her face wired with worry. "Mom..." He said gently. "I'll be okay. I came home safe the last time, didn't I?" He placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She looked at him to see his beautiful sea blue eyes look into hers. She smiled slightly and laughed tiredly.

"Could those eyes get any bigger?" She said quietly. She reached for his hair and stroked it gently, sighing. "Oh, Jim. Be careful." She said.

Jim opened his arms for a hug and his mother obliged. "I will be. Don't worry yourself too much mom, don't want my future brother to worry too." He chuckled.

"Or sister." She said chuckling. She let go and stepped aside and let Daniel through.

Jim held out his hand for Daniel to shake. Daniel smiled and shook his hand fondly. "Be careful James." He said.

"I will be." Jim assured. "With all these reminders it'll be hard to forget." He chuckled.

"And whatever it is you're going out to do, make sure you do it well." Daniel looked at him seriously. " Also, write about it!"

Out of who knows where, Daniel pulled out a brand new brown leather journal with a silver cartridge pen, plus extra cartridges, and handed it to Jim. Jim looked at it almost suspiciously and then at Daniel, who had a proud look on his face.

"Geez, Daniel...I-I don't know what to say..." Jim said with an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about what to say now. " Daniel tapped the journal. " Just write it down later, when you find the words."

Jim looked at him again, he really admired Daniel, almost as much as he had admired Silver. But he knew they probably wouldn't get along well. He smiled at the journal and then at Daniel. He opened his arms and gave Daniel a quick father-son embrace. This showed to anyone who knew him how far he'd come along from what he used to be. From a delinquent who got in trouble anyway he could and came across as an idiot, to a young captain who will be heading on his first voyage to a destination that must be kept a secret.

Daniel let him go and cleared his throat. "Well you better get going. The more we keep you, the more you'll be gone." He said.

"Alright. I'll see you both soon." Jim said to both Daniel and Sarah. "And I'll bring stories with me." He grinned. "Don't miss me too much!" He said as he turned to leave toward his ship.

He climbed up the removable stairs and looked up to the sky and the sails and more of the ship as he got closer. As He reached the deck he was greeted with the sight of his crew working and preparing the ship, some who glances and nodded at him.

Amelia approached him after finishing speaking with a snake-human hybrid looking man. She had a knowing smile on her face. "Captain Hawkins. Everything is fully functioning and will be ready for launch in approximately 25 or 30 minutes." She addressed, acting ever so formal. "And might I say it's still is going to take some getting used to. You know, calling you captain. Seems like just yesterday you were aboard the Legacy, swabbing the deck and standing on the bowsprit." She said in remembrance. "As dangerous and hectic and life threatening as it was, I find myself missing those days sometimes."

Jim smiled. Remembering all the times he wished he could relive it all, even all the bad parts. He was ultimately thankful for it all, it polished out what was already in him and gave him what he needed and desired for so many years, maybe more. He needed a chance and someone to give him one and got it, and also ended up finding someone to look up to like a father, despite the bumps along the way.

"It was the adventure of a life time...let's see if this one will be as well." He said turning anf marching to the poop deck, but paused and turned to her again. "But maybe a little less mutiny and exploding masses." He joked, and Amelia let out a mix of a laugh and a sigh. He turned back around and marched to stand at the poop deck to look at all his crew working.

"Good morning, Captain." A light voice, female said from his side. Jim turned to see a young humanoid woman with long dark brown hair in a pony-tail and huge light brown eyes. She was a pretty thing too, slim with the body of a swimmer. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with long sleeves and dark grey pants with black boots over them and a necklace of pearls. She was holding a tray with what looked like a mug of coffee."My name is Allison Dent, I'm your look out." She offered her hand while still holding the tray with the other.

Jim obliged and shook it briefly. "Good morning, Miss Dent." He said.

"The cook told me to bring this to black coffee." She said cheerfully offering him the mug on the tray.

Jim excepted it gratefully, he was a total caffeine addict, couldn't live a day without it. He took a small sip as it was pipping hot and smiled. The sweet bitterness with a hint of hazelnut. It was to die for. He sighed. "This is the best cup of coffee I've had in years. My compliments to our cook!" He chuckled as he slightly lifted up the mug.

Allison just laughed. In the background someone yelled out "Hey, don't we get a cup of Joe!" causing her to turn around with an annoyed look on her face. "Calm down you blubbering twit, you'll get yours once the ship is off and a sailing. Faster the worker sooner the Joe!" She yelled back fiercely, causing the one who called out shrink back in fear. Then she turned around to face Jim with a pleasant smile and said "Well I will see you later I guess...til then captain." and dismissed herself not waiting for any reply from him. Not that he would be able to. She was scary.

Jim shook it off. He had a job to do. Amelia walked up to him again with pride in ever step. "Alright Captain Hawkins ship is ready for launch." She informed. Jim nodded. He stared at the ship and the people on it. He say Doppler walking up through the door that led down to the galley.

"Mrs. Doppler, if you please?" He addressed. "And that's stranger isn't it?" He said to her, referring to how he's addressed her.

"Well as First Mate of this ship I believe it is appropriate." She said her nose up in pride while scanning over the crew. "But it is rather strange." She said quietly while smiling as she saw her husband walk next to her on the poop deck. She looked at Delbert. "You might want to cover your ears, darling." She warning. Instantly Delbert pulled out some ear muffs and put them on.

"All hands to stations!" She hollered.

Everyone started scattering about to follow her orders as she and Jim had hollered them. Solar sails were released and fluttering in the wind like dove wings and glimmering as it caught the morning rays of the sun. The buzzing of all the mechanics working and charging up. Delbert hanging on for dear life when they lift also for when they started to float.

"Engage artificial gravity!" Jim commanded and the next second they were back on the 'ground' He turned to see who pulled the lever and it was Allison who just smiled and waved while the poor creature who was supposed to pull it was on the ground. Jim just nodded in appreciation.

The creature stood up on arms and glared at Allison. "Hey that was my job..."

"You should've been faster about it instead of trying to fly around like Peter Pan." She said dismissively as she walked casually away him and climbed up to the crows nest, rather quickly too.

Once she was at her post Jim gave the final command to take off. "Alright everyone brace yourselves! Take her away!"

And with that, seconds later, the ship was propelled into space. Stars and other beautiful masses around them. No space whales thank goodness. And Doppler managed to stay on his feet. This should be a good voyage.

Jim looked around to see everyone casually carry out their duties. Delbert and Amelia approached him, congratulating him on his first official launch as a captain. He chuckled and thanked them but then he noticed someone was missing. He looked at them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Morph?"


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia's expression didn't change at all from the formal and non-nonsense one she always had. "That blob is always wondering about bothering everyone!"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Delbert assured looking over the crowd to see if he could spot the pink blob of a shape shifter.

Jim looked at Delbert and shook his head with a smirk. "I'll just go down and look for him. Making sure he isn't causing any trouble." He said heading down to the crowd of bustling crew members going here and there to do there job. Unlike the crew from the legacy, they didn't look like ruffian pirates on the search for a fight and treasure. But its not like you have to look rough and scary to be a bad guy, right?

"Looking for something, Captain?" Allison appeared to his left, surprising Jim a little.

"Ms. Dent, you scared me...a little. Yes, I'm looking for Morph...you know the little flying blob." He tried pathetically to describe him with his hands making him look a bit like a creeper. Allison laughed slightly.

"I think I saw something fly down to the galley, if that helps any." she pointed with her thumb over he shoulder.

Jim smiled appreciatively. "Thank you , Ms. Dent!" He said as he was just about to jog down to the galley, until Allison spoke up again.

"Pardon, but you can call me Allison, Captain." She said, a playful tone in her voice.

Jim stepped back to face her. "If that's alright with you, then okay, Allison."He pronounced her name carefully, afraid to mess up.

"Glad to hear, Ji-"

"You still have to address me Captain, Allison." Jim interrupted her, his voice slightly harsh. He did not work this hard to be named Captain just so they can call him Jim instead. He had the title and he was going to have people use it!

Allison was a little taken aback and it showed on her startled expression, but when she recovered she smiled a little. "Right. Sorry. Well I got to go, hope you find the flying blob. Bye, Captain." She turned around slowly, waved, and left.

Jim shook his head and sighed a little, but glad he got the message through. He turned back around and returned to jogging down to the galley. However, on the way there he noticed how everyone gave him a glance. Some even smirked. Call it a habit or whatever, but that made him feel a bit paranoid. Given what happened what happened some time ago, can you blame him from being so cautious? Good thing he was always on guard.

Jim approached the stairs leading down to the galley and instantly got punched in the face by the most delectable smell he's ever encountered. It smelled like roasting meat, spices, and tangy sauces...it smarted making Jim's mouth water. He walked down, slowly to enjoy the aroma. Once he made to the door he tried to compose himself but he was infatuated with the smell of what ever the cook was whipping up.

He opened the door and was welcomed by a more concentrated smell, making his mouth water all the more. "Hey, chef, I don't know what you're makin' but -" He stopped dead in his tracks and as frozen as a statue when he saw who was in front of him.

He must be hallucinating. Silver was in front of him, mixing up something with a ladle with Morph buzzing around his head.

Jim's outburst caused Silver to look up just as he was about to sample a stew. When Jim was in his line of vision he dropped the ladle back in the stew pot and laughed in that robust way he always did. "Jimbo, lad!" He voice roared out.

Jim's face lit up like a solar flare and run up to give his father figure a long over due hug. "Silver! I can't believe this!" Jim let go for a minute and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, ya better be believing it, boy!" Silver laughed and ruffled Jim's hair with his human hand. "How could I possibly miss ye first voyage into the stars...as Captain James Hawkins!" He placed his cyborg hand on Jim's shoulder, looking at him with pure pride in his eye and robotic eye. "I'm proud of ya Jim. I told ya you'd rattle the stars, didn't I?"

Jim chuckled as he tried to straighten his hair back. "You did. You were right." Jim opened his arms in a presentable manner. "I mean look at me! From juvenile, to cabin boy, to captain!"

Silver chuckled and rolled his eyes a bit. "And such a modest captain!" He joked.

" Sorry, didn't mean to brag...It's good seeing you again, Silver." Jim sighed. "And I missed your cooking!"

"Hmm...so did de rest of de old crew aboard this ship, too." Silver sighed.

"The rest of the-" Jim thought in his head, he didn't remember anyone's name from the old crew being on the roster except for Doppler, Amelia, and Morph. Then it clicked in his head. He knew everyone's name on the crew roster, except the cook because he left it to Amelia and Delbert to hire the cook, only because they offered. When he realized this was meant as a surprise from them, he started laughing, disturbing Silver a bit. " I owe them."

Then they both joined in storm of laughter.

* * *

"Mr. Caldwell, the captain would like a word with you in his state room." A crew member said to the man staring off, literally, into space.

"Ah, may I inquire for what?" Caldwell said without facing the other man.

Intimidated, the man swallowed. "He didn't say."

Caldwell sighed irritably and turned around to face the shipmate down. "Stand aside." He commanded coldly. Nervously the man moved aside and Caldwell passed him without a side glance. Once Caldwell was far away, the shipmate released his breath which he didn't know he had been holding, causing all the other shipmates around him to laugh a bit.

"He's a scary one." He muttered.

Caldwell walked a quick pace to the state room. Once he arrived to the door it was opened by the humanoid cabin boy of the ship whom almost bumped right into him. "Pardon me, sir!" He lifted his hat politely revealing black hair with a shaky hand. Caldwell said nothing in return but stared him down with ice in his eyes so that the boy would move aside instead of him. And he did. Once Caldwell was inside the boy ran out the door and up to the deck.

Once the door was closed behind Caldwell, Captain Flanagan stood up from his desk and placed both furry arms behind his back. "Mr. Caldwell, I need a word."

"The boy you sent to fetch me established that, Captain. What about is all I need to hear, not the obvious." Caldwell stated with a smirk.

"True. So I'll get straight to the point. You have a girl down in the cells. She is the only one in the cells. And quite frankly she does not appear that sick, mentally, to me. Or any of us for that matter. Also you have us going toward a destination where there are no hospitals for the sick on the way." Flanagan walked around Caldwell as he listed everything that didn't add up, glancing at him suspiciously while Caldwell stood still and unaffected. Flanagan stopped in front of him. "So...before you say anything. I concluded that this girl is something of value, currency wise, if anything other then that you wouldn't be treating her like dysfunctional machinery." He paused, his eyes glancing at the ceiling thoughtfully. " Mind I say it was a brilliant plan, though you should of thought it more thoroughly. If I would have been an officer of some sort you would be in big trouble."

He turned to look at Caldwell as he sat on his table and found a nervous glint in his eyes. He smirked slightly. "However that would not stop me from reporting you..." Now the table has been turned, and the upper hand belongs to the feline Captain, Caldwell felt trapped.

"What do you want in exchange for your silence?" Caldwell's voice held no emotion, no fear or nervousness. He will not let no one see him weak, and live.

Flanagan went ahead and paused again, thinking. Then he just chuckled softly, his shoulders shaking. "I'm sure you can figure it out, Sir." He mocked.

Anger rose inside Caldwell, and a disgusted look enveloped his face. His hair on his arms stood on end. " You dare...?" Caldwell's voice held nothing but pure disgust.

Flanagan just kept smirking. He lifted his chin up, "I dare...and you are in no position to decline. And before you ask, I want half of what ever she is worth." He stood back up and walked toward Caldwell. "And also, I would appreciate it if you would treat her a little better. After all she is a lady."

Caldwell sighed, frustratedly. "Fine...but I am still in charge of the whole operation, understood?" He said bitterly, a bit of spit escaping his mouth.

"Understood sir." Although it sounded polite it help all the mockery in the world to Caldwell. Caldwell turned to leave but stopped when the captain spoke up again.

"By the way, if you become so bold as to somehow start a mutiny, or try to assassinate me, I'm sad to say you will fail miserably...so get it out of your head."

Caldwell said nothing but opened the door to see the cabin boy again, which made him growl, scaring the cabin boy, again! He pushed the boy aside and stomped away. The cabin boy stood there for a second then shut the door and turned to the captain who was still grinning. They boy started smiling too and the captain proceeded to laugh and the boy followed suit.

"I guess that went well, Cap?" The boy asked.

The feline creature chuckled. "Yes, it got him rather startled to say the least," he sighed. "So how is the girl, Nathan?" He asked in a serious tone.

The cabin boy, Nathan, cringed slightly and sighed. "She's weak, but I a bunch of food with me. She told me they hadn't fed her in 3 to four days and forced her to take a pill that made her panic at everything."

Flanagan sat up surprised. "She spoke to you? Huh, I'd think it would take a lot more to get her to talk, given what she's been through."

"So did I but I guess she was so grateful for the food she would've answered anything, with a mouth full." Nathan chuckled.

Flanagan smirked for a second. "Things are starting to move, we have to make sure she's strong enough." He stood up from his desk abruptly. " Come along, Nathan." He instructed as he headed out the door, the cabin boy following close.

"Where are we going now, Cap?" Nathan asked as they jogged up the stairs to the deck.

"We're going to pay her a visit." He clarified. " I didn't get to speak to her as a Interstellar Investigator."

"Yes, sir. Not to mention quite an actor." Nathan complimented.

The tiger creature chuckled deeply. "You still have to swab the deck."

Nathan stopped and pouted for a minute. "Damn you..." He mumbled, a he jogged to catch up again.

They both went zipping by other crew members and some of Caldwell's workers on the rusty deck. All who glanced at them apprehensively, causing Flanagan to become slightly paranoid and his pace quickened, making it difficult for Nathan to follow. Flanagan glanced behind him at the cabin boy and the crew behind him, not seeing the "doctor" sneaking up in front with a gun. But Nathan saw.

"Captain! In front of you!" He exclaimed in panic.

Flanagan turned around in time to witness the man holding the gun, frozen at the sight of the massive feline creature for a second and was about to fire but the captain swept him of with his powerful paw, sending the man flying. Everyone on the ship froze. In the distance someone could hear laughter...cold as ice and bitter laughter. Flanagan looked ahead to see Caldwell with a disgusting grin growing on his face like weeds, two "doctors" holding holding rifles aimed and ready toward him and Nathan.

"Cap...?" Nathan was starting to freak out. "I'm too young to die!"

"Well captain..." Caldwell laughed heartily. " Have to give me credit...I'm persistent."

The loudest growl rose from the throat of Captain Flanagan as he bared his brilliant white fangs, like a gruesome smile of pure fury. His green eyes burned like fire as his pupils sharpened into slim slits. His paws revealed talons, sharper and shinier then any blade in the galaxies. Nathan fumbled for his gun and held it with shaky human hands. They wanted to play dirty.

"Well, very impressive, Captain." Caldwell dismissively. "Be rid of him, gentlemen."

And at those words all hell broke loose as everyone was gathered into a full out war. Many of Caldwell's "doctors" went for Flanagan with rifles, guns, even the occasional poison gas or vaccine. Some tried to be smart and divide his attention by having one attack him full on so that another could shoot his with a bazooka, but thanks to Nathan's lucky shot, that plan failed. Flanagan thanked him for the save and took out another "doctor" that was about to shoot Nathan, scaring the stars out of him.

"Nathan, I need you to do something." Flanagan ducked behind a wall on the deck and grabbed Nathan by the collar and pulled him over as well away from the fire. "Go down to the cells and get the girl out of here!" He instructed.

"Are you crazy?" Nathan exclaimed in a hushed manner. "I'll get killed! Better if we go, together. We'll have a chance then." Although it sounded mostly like his fears were speaking, he spoke the truth. If he went on his own he's get shot or stabbed. With the captain, he's have someone cover him until he reaches Iris' cell.

"Fine, I'll cover you just go when I say." Flanagan quickly scanned the area, peeking out the corner of the wall. Seeing an opportunity to move, he gave their cue. "Go! Now! Run!" He said.

Caldwell looked over all the madness with Richard gazing down like a spectator. What delight. It reminded them of the riots he would witness back at the hospital. "How nostalgic..." Richard commented. Then out of the corner of his eye, past his fat cheek, he saw the Captain and the Cabin boy make a break for it for the cells. "Master! The captain is going after the girl!"

That broke Caldwell's daze and made his sick grin increase. "I was hoping for an opportunity to kill the overconfident bastard!" He growled in delight. He stomped off to follow the direction of where the Captain and his cabin boy went to. Down to the cells where his captive, Iris, was currently resident of.


End file.
